


When In Rome...

by fanboi214



Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Muscles, Power Bottom, Rare Pairings, Reality Bending, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: A cosmic cube is one of the most powerful artifacts in the Marvel universe. It can change societies, reprogram minds, and alter the fabric of reality itself. A new cosmic cube has surfaced on Earth and while the Avengers want it destroyed Reed Richards has discovered a complication. There's reason to believe the cube has a mind of its own, and its patterned itself after the hero who initially found it or in this case the pansexual, Epicurean, highly competitive, hyper sexual, happy go lucky Demi God that found it.What will the heroes decide and how will the cube change them?(There are going to be several different pairings in this, but I'm not gonna list them until I get to those chapters because spoilers ;) )
Relationships: Ben Grimm/Steve Rogers, Ben Grimm/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hercules/Marvel Boy, Noh-Varr/Hercules, Reed Richards/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in response to the following prompts:  
> The Object: The Cosmic Cube  
> The Character: An Avenger  
> The Setting: The Baxter Building
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also I added the Guardians of the Galaxy (comics) tag and want to let anyone know up top. None of the comic characters I'm using in this story appear in the movies (yet). Maybe there'll be a quick Quill cameo at some point but if that's what you're here for wanted to let you know. (Still hope you read, though)

Reed Richards brow furrowed in confusion. It was an unusual expression for the face of the genius Fantastic Four leader. Yet, something was clearly puzzling him. His neck stretched so his head could encircle the clear containment tube before him. It housed a glowing white cube, but a change of viewing angle evidently did not enlighten Mr. Fantastic any. He let his anatomy slink back to normal. “Well it’s definitely a genuine cosmic cube, but there’s something… off about it.” 

Steve Rogers stepped forward. The good Captain had been hanging back to let Richards do his science thing. “Can you destroy it?” Steve asked. 

“Probably. But I’d like to study it more closely first. I’m hesitant to smash it open before I’m a hundred percent certain what the consequence of that may be.” Reed answered looking to Captain America, “Let me run some tests? It’ll take a couple weeks at the most.” 

Rogers did not look pleased with that answer. “You can look it over, but the cube doesn’t leave my sight.” 

“Oh surely Fury doesn’t doubt my intentions-“ Reed began. 

“It’s not about Fury. And it’s not about your intentions. The last time one of these things found it’s way to Earth things didn’t go well for me. That’s not happening again.” Steve said sternly. 

Reed let out a sigh. Captain Hydra had reeked an incalculable amount of damage on the country and even more on Steve’s image. Reed understood his stance and there would be no arguing with this point. “Then I suppose I should have Sue make up the guest room.”

***

Reed did feel a degree of guilt hiding things from Captain Rogers. He had realized the truth of the complication yesterday, only moments after Stephen appeared at the Baxter Building with the cube. Steve was a good man, and a smart one as well but some decisions were meant to be made by the greatest minds. And that’s why this contingency was put in place. That’s why Reed sent out the alert, snuck out of his own home, and made his way to this secret bunker. 

Xavier was already here when he arrived. That shouldn’t be a surprise; now that the mutants have harnessed Krakoa’s gateways they practically travel at the speed of light. Reed wasn’t exactly filled with love for Charles after his hamfisted attempt to recruit Reed’s son to his ‘mutant nation.’ And that helmet Charles wore now, blocking any form of eye contact. It was all so unnerving and part of Reed was surprised he hadn’t felt himself above the Illuminati’s mission any more. 

Besides Charles sat Namor, another mutant and not a huge fan of Reed. But he looked unusually pleased to see Reed enter. Maybe Charles had been bending his ear about Krakoa and the Submariner was happy for any reprieve. Blackbolt also had taken his seat. Reed was surprised the Inhuman King beat him here, this was a long shot from the moon especially without Lockjaw. 

“Greetings, gentlemen.” Reed said with a polite nod.

“I was surprised to receive your call Richards,” Namor said, always one to cut to the point. “I thought the days of the Illuminati were past.”

“As did I, but I’ve become aware of a… unique situation with far reaching consequence.” Reed said as he pulled out his chair.

“Oh come on, you boys weren’t about to get started without me!” Tony’s voice rang out as the metal man blasted into the room. 

“We’d never dream of it, Tony.” Charles said dryly. 

“Besides we’re still waiting on-“ 

With a flash of light a large portal appeared. Stephen Strange stepped out of covered in what seemed like the intestines of some sort of demonic slug. He sloughed the carcass on the floor and looked up to the other men, “Sorry, I’m late.” 

Once the Illuminati had all settled in, Mr. Fantastic revealed to them that there was a new cosmic cube in play. The news, though not entirely Earth shattering, was recognized as important by all. Cosmic Cubes were some of the most powerful artifacts to ever exist. They had the power to remake the world in any number of ways. The limits of their power only existing in the limits of the imagination of the ones who would wield them. And somehow they always seemed to find their way into the worst hands in the universe. “Captain Rogers is rather insistent that we destroy the cube.” Reed explained. 

“Sounds to me like ole Stevie’s got the right idea,” Tony thew in, “No use holding on to it just so some bad guy can get their mitts on it.” 

“Yes, well there’s one thing I haven’t mentioned to him yet. You see Cosmic Cubes if they last long enough are capable of becoming sentient. And from what I can tell this one has already passed that little rubicon.”

“I don’t see how that changes anything,” Namor answered plainly “We cannot allow a weapon with such great power to exist.” 

“Only it’s not a weapon anymore, is it?” Doctor Strange replied. “Not if it has its own will, its own ability to defy and alter the way it’s used.” 

“But in a way that just makes it more dangerous,” Tony pointed out. “We can’t control it and it can warp reality.” 

“The same could be said about, Wiccan, Loki, Mephisto, Wanda Maximoff-“ Strange began. 

“And we all saw how much damage Wanda was able to do in one minute of instability.” Xavier cut in pointedly. 

“And yet Wanda still walks among us.” Reed replied, “As do a number of reality warpers my son included.” 

“But Reed, omega level mutant or not Franklin is not as powerful as a cosmic cube. None of those beings are. It could be a great tool of good or evil, but we need to know what it wants.” Tony interjects. 

“It doesn’t want anything. It’s a cube.” Namor growled. 

“It’s a sentient cube.” Reed replied, “But as I suspect it gained its sentience long ago and remains dormant I think Namor’s greater point may be true for a time being. Still I fear it’s only a matter of time before the cube begins to change the world around it, and attempts to destroy it may accelerate that. What if it is capable of awareness, self defense even.” 

“Then delaying our task will only make it more difficult.” Xavier replied. 

“They say the cubes take on the personality of the being that possessed them longest correct? And this one was in the hands of Captain Rogers? How bad can that go?” Strange asked. 

“I’m afraid Steven only recently obtained the cube. There’s another host who held it for far longer.” Reed replied. 

“Who?” 

***

Hercules’ back slammed against the wall of the ship. His broad chest heaved as he fought for breath. His sweat matting the pelt of hair between his pecs. Noh-Varr’s finger tips rested ever so slightly around his neck, yet they pinned them him to the metal wall with two tons of force. Noh-Varr wore a devious grin and nothing else. Unlike Herc, the silver haired Kree warrior had barely broken a sweat, his eyes gleaming with lust of a hunter as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Herc’s bare cock twitched as he looked down upon the sight. The corners of his mouth unable to suppress the grin that was trying to break through. If there was enough air in the his lungs he’d bellow out a gregarious chuckle.

Dating a man who can alter the rules of physics at will has many unexpected perks, almost all of them sexual. That sexy little space twunk could thrown Hercules’ brawny demi-god frame around like no person he’d met before. Herc wasn’t sure who was more pleased by this discovery, himself or Noh-Varr. Noh-Varr was certain the answer to that was Hercules. Herc, let his eyes meet his lovers and panted out, “I surrender.” As he spoke, Hercules attempted to lift up his thunderous thighs. To spread them, and give the victor of this wrestling match access to his spoils. But the air around them felt thick. Noh-Varr was messing with the field of gravity in the pocket dimension. 

Noh-Varr lowered the larger man’s body down just a few inches. Herc’s hulking body still loomed above him, but their waistlines were now aligned. “Starting to feel like you might be letting me win these little dustup’s, Daddy.” The Kree warrior said with a lilt of bemusement in his voice. He had taken up to referring to his older, bigger, brutish boyfriend as ‘Daddy’ because of the few shocks of white in Herc’s hair and beard… and because somehow that made topping him hotter. “At least I hope that’s the case because otherwise your fighting skills have gone to shit. What say you?” 

“Tighter, sir,” replied Herc. And although Noh-Varr’s fingers didn’t budge the vice around Hercules’ neck doubled in intensity, leading the ancient Roman to release a strangled moan of pleasure. 

“Well if you want to be bred that badly, Daddy. You’re gonna have to work for it.” Noh-Varr said with authority. But at this point both he and Hercules had realized the game. The demi-god had already begun to struggle and it was a sight Noh-Varr could never get enough of. He was almost certain that his boyfriend had entire muscles that mortal men didn’t and every last one of them was bulged as he fought against the invisible restraints. He was willing to pour every ounce of his legendary will power into this. He was determined to get Noh-Varr’s cock in him at any cost and the ego boost that provided… Marvel boy was riding high. Sweat poured down Hercule’s forehead. His face scrunched in agony as he fought to position himself in away that would be impossible without Noh-Varr’s special physics and Herculian strength. But he of course had those things. Slowly, steadily his mountainous legs rose up, stiff as if he was trying to do some sort of reverse sit-up to bring his knees to his chest. His eight back abs flexing glorious from the exertion as Herc bent himself in two. Noh-Varr’s hand still on his neck, the boy effortlessly popped up off the ground. He now held himself, one handed, out in a straight line. It looked as if he was floating along the X-axis. After much grunting and more strain Herc managed to lift his legs to a horizontal position. The hard part done, he now merely let his hips roll down so his legs could spilt and he could display his ass. 

“What do we say, Daddy?” Noh-Varr asked. 

“Please fuck me, sir. Daddy needs your cock,” Hercules muled like a dog in heat.

Noh-Varr let his body swing back down. “Good Daddy,” The Kree soothed, letting his free hand rest on Herc’s left thigh. Seconds later he brought his right hand off of Herc’s neck and mirrored the position of his left hand. With no effort he spread the man’s legs further granting unfettered access to his luscious ass. 

“Hercules!!!!!” A voice ladened with anger and immediacy boomed from beyond the bedchamber. But neither lover seemed to hear it. 

Instead Noh-Varr sank down and pressed his tongue to Hercules’ hungry hole. The young boy went to work rimming him, preparing him for what they both knew was about to come. Noh-Varr being… occupied for this part Herc truly had to rely largely on his own Godly physique to keep his hips from sliding down the wall. Which was hard to focus on with the waves of pleasure sending his eyes rolling back into his head again and again. Not to mention that noise. 

“Herc!!!” Where the hell are you?!?!” The voice outside called again. 

“In here!” Hercules boomed from his chamber, second before Noh-Varr’s tongue flicked deep into him and elicited it’s own booming moan. 

The ship’s door flew open with a swish to reveal Richard Rider. Rider turned a bright shade of red at a sight that he literally couldn’t describe. “Jesus Christ, Herc!!! Just find me when you two are done!”

The flustered Rider shot out of there like a bat out of hell. Herc rolled his eyes, “I will never understand why mortals are so puritanical these days.” 

Noh-Varr, who seemed unphased by the brief intrusion stood up, lined his aching dick up with Herc’s now very ready hole and slid right in. Burying himself to the hilt in one thrust he leaned over to lay a gentle kiss on Herc’s lips and whispered, “Not all of us.”

“Thank the gods,” Hercules mumbled, bracing himself for another glorious pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Illuminati settles on a plan, but in executing it may spur the Cosmic Cube to action.

Rocket and Rider were positioned in the cockpit, keeping the ship on course when Noh-Varr and Hercules joined them on the bridge. Marvel Boy was back in his typical spandex, but Hercules wore only pants (though at this point Nova welcomed any form of coverage). “You were hoping to speak to me Rider?” 

Rider flipped a few switches to steady the ship and then swiveled to face Herc. “Why did I just hear from the Avengers that you had a cosmic cube on my ship?” 

“Most likely because I did.” Hercules answered nonchalantly. 

“Herc, the cosmic cube has the power to alter every molecular in the known universe in the blink of an eye. It can rewrite the past, set destinies in motion-“

“And it makes a fantastic lamp.” Hercules finished. 

“Oh, is that what that thing was?” Noh-Varr mused. 

“You can’t have that kind of power on my ship and not tell me about it.” Nova growled. 

“Well then it would seem this problem is sorted out. Because as I’m sure you’re aware I’ve given the cube to the Avengers.” 

“You what!?!?!” Rocket screeches cocking his head back. 

“The Avengers are worthy and trustworthy warriors. I once counted myself in their rank. There are no people I would trust more greatly to handle the responsibility of cosmic power.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever… but you GAVE it to them?! Do you have any idea the price something like that could’ve pulled in? At least sell it to them.” Rocket squawked. 

The others blew past Rockets dismay and Richard continued on. “Where did you even find it?” 

“Back on new Olympus. I stole it from the other gods so they could not abuse its power.” 

“So you’ve been lying to me since the moment you were welcomed on my ship?” 

Hercules sighed, “I’m sorry, Rider. I didn’t know you well at the time. I thought it best to keep this secret to myself and only myself until we made a pitstop on Earth and I got the cube in the right hands. Which I have. Now stop worrying. I’m sure it’s all in good order.” 

***  
The cube sat on the kitchen counter, suspended in its special plexiglass case. Plexiglass would in is no way, shape, or form capable of containing the world altering power of the Cosmic Cube but it made for peace of mind. And Captain Rogers needed something to set his anxieties at ease. Reed had been studying the cube for weeks and yet they seemed to be in the same situation they were at when all this began. What’s more for the second morning since Steve began his stay, Reed was mysteriously absent. He was keeping something from Steve, that was clear. Richards was entitled to some secrets of course. Steven’s concern was the cube and he had been no more than two feet from it at any point. It almost felt mundane most of the time, like right now as he stood at the sink scrubbing dishes. 

“You really don’t have to do that.” Sue Richards called from behind. 

Steve turned, looking like the picture of domesticity. “It’s the least I could do with how kind your family has been to host me all this time.” 

“Yeah, sis,” Johnny said, “Let the man do what makes him happy.” Johnny plopped his own dirty plates into the water and pat Steve on the shoulder “Thanks, man” The Torch threw in as he looped away towards the door. 

“If you really want to help, Stretch got a bunch of Doodads for his new Fantasticopter delivered last night. I could use some help hauling the boxes up to the roof.” Ben Grimm grumbled from the table. 

“No problem. As soon as I finish up in here I’ll help you move.” The Captain said with a polite nod.

“I can help too, you know,” Johnny chimed in a smidge insulted. 

“Quiet down, pipsqueak,” Ben barked back, “I need muscle not mouth.” 

“Just because I’m not made of rocks doesn’t mean I’m not strong” Jonny groused. The superhero was, at the moment, topless and clad in baggy grey sweatpants. He popped a few poses to show off his well developed chest, “See. Plenty of muscle.” 

“If that’s what you wanna call those things,” Ben chuckled taking a bite out of his bagel. 

Sue sighed with a familiar weariness as she slipped into a facepalm, “Will you two ever stop?” 

Steve let out a soft chuckle and nodded to Johnny, “You have a very healthy physique.” 

That gets a grin out of Johnny. “You don’t have to reassure me. The ladies have made it pretty clear to me just how… healthy this physique is. I’m just sorry you gotta pick up the slack because the boulder’s going soft.” 

“I could still wipe the floor with your sorry behind.” Ben grumbled. 

“Why not just have the 100 year old man do it for you? I’ll understand he is stronger than you.” Johnny retorted. 

“Now I didn’t say all that,” Ben said getting to his feet. 

“Gentlemen,” Steve turned from the suds and held his hands out gesturing to each, “I think the bickering may be veering a little past friendly.” 

Ben narrowed his eyes. “You think the twerps right, don’t you? You think you could take me?”

“Let’s just be glad we’ll never have to find out.” Steve answered diplomatically. 

“Counter argument… why don’t we find out?” Johnny said with a smirk. 

It was in that very moment, though no one noticed, that the Cosmic Cube flashed blue. A change small but deep that could not yet be perceived. Why did it choose this moment to spark to life? Maybe the idea of a feat of strength spoke to it, after all none loved issuing such challenges more than Hercules. Maybe it had been awake the whole time. Maybe it somehow knew what was to come. Or maybe… maybe the Illuminati set into motion the very thing they were trying to prevent…

***  
“It’s no use. I can’t get into its mind.” Xavier said, struggling to penetrate the errant consciousness at the Baxter building. 

“Because it’s a box.” Tony replied flatly.

“A living box,” Strange emphasized. 

“Whatever we decide, to hide it or destroy it, the cube should be kept in our hands.” Namor said decisively. 

“The good captain is not going to like this,” Reed sighed. 

“I have plenty of experience pissing off Steve.” Tony replied “He’ll get over it.” 

“Still it may be best not to overwhelm him.” Reed responded “I’ll try the diplomatic approach. A few of you can wait nearby in case things go sideways?”

***  
Back at the Baxter building the living room had been transformed into a wrestling arena. The furniture was against the walls. Sue and Johnny were perched on the couch as if it were bleachers. In the center of the room stood Steven Rogers and Ben Grimm, both naked as the day they were born. In hindsight this would be the first sign that the cube had made a few changes to the psyche of those present. But why shouldn’t Greco-Roman wrestling be done naked?

Ben and Steve grappled in the center of the room, hands on forearms feet firmly planted on the ground. Steve was working at a deficit. Ben had the weight and the size on him. But Steve was trying to go low and break his balance. As Steve struggled to find some give in his opponent he was giving the audience a view of his well muscled back and plump ass. Though that wasn’t the only thing that was drawing the eye. Johnny leaned over to Sue, “Don’t worry, I promise not to tell Reed you’re checking out Cap’s cock.”

“And I promise not to tell Ben you’re checking out his,” Sue retorted without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Like you weren’t curious,” Johnny rather unabashedly responded. It wasn’t unusual for him to make sexual comments but he didn’t typically make them about men… did he? Johnny didn’t have time to realize that he was two busy studying Ben’s package. He was pretty sure his own dick was just a little bigger, which gave him no end to his joy. He couldn’t wait to rub that in Ben’s face… maybe more ways than one. Though Ben had some huge ball flopping around there. “Do you think he gets hard?” 

“Johnny!” Sue said giving her brother a shove. 

“What?! I mean he’s already stone.” Johnny defended himself. 

“Johnny, I’m trying to pay attention. We’re supposed to be refs,” Sue replied. 

“Yeah, sure.” Johnny remarked. He was not going to complain about having to pay close attention to an epic battle of strengths like this. Against all odds Steve had managed to take Ben to the ground. The super soldier even had the dominant hand for a minute there, but the Thing flipped him. Now they were rolling around and it was impossible to tell what was happening, especially with Steve getting so sweaty and hot and distracting. The Torch felt his own body temp starting to rise and he wasn’t the only one. 

“Was Ben always so shapely?” Sue whispered. The big orange monster of a man was in fact far less boxy than normal. Sure his body was still made of stones but the edges were smoother. He had clearly defined pectoral muscles, and those big old tiddies covered half his chest. The waist below them tapering down into a faint muscle gut. And then there were his pebble nips… they were always there right? Some part of Johnny’s mind remembers always teasing Ben about them. Giving them a nice flick now and then just because the big guy couldn’t help but moan at the touch.

He was pulled back into reality, however, when he heard a muffled gasp from besides him. He looked over and was shocked to find Sue’s hand inside her pants. “Sue!” Johnny growled. “Really?” 

“Like you’re one to talk.” She nodded to the obvious bulge in Johnny’s sweatpants.

“I’m supposed to be horny all the time. Doesn’t mean I want to see my sister do… that.” Johnny shot back. 

“Well you won’t have to.” Sue said, suddenly disappearing from sight altogether. 

In the center of the room Captain America was proving to be no match for the bulk of the Thing. He was putting up an admirable fight, there were a couple moments where he even had Ben on his toes. But for the long and short of it Steve was playing defense and he’d begun to wear out. “You’re going down, Cap.” Ben grumbled ready to make his move. 

“You’ve been saying that for an hour, Mr. Grimm.” Steve retorted. 

“But this time, I mean it.” Ben leveraged his mass and sent Steve down to the floor. Before the soldier had time to roll away or pop back a rocky torso fell across him. Ben let out a victorious laugh as he started the count. Steve frantically pushed at the weight on his chest. “Ten, nine…” His legs flailed. His whole body squirming directionless. In the stands Johnny’s pants caught fire, incinerating in an instant to reveal his throbbing erection. His left hand gently gliding down along its length. His eyes transfixed on the sight. “Two… One!” Steve’s body went limp a beat, before a hand raised up and pat Ben on the back. 

The two men rose to their feet. “Well matched,” Steve panted out to Ben. 

“You put up a hell of a fight.” Ben acknowledged. 

“Well, typically if a man wins a bet he gets a prize. I’m afraid we forgot to state the terms in advance, though.” Steve said catching his breath. 

“Oh I’ve got some ideas,” Ben chuckled letting a hand play with his little pebble nips. Turns out his rock penis did still get hard.

*** 

As Reed stepped off the elevator he immediately realized that something was amiss. He could hear a loud groaning noise echoing through the halls, but he couldn’t quite nail down what it was. Tapping gently into his earpiece he whispered “Something’s off. Hold position now but be ready to join at the first sign of trouble.”

Even knowing all he did, knowing something was wrong, knowing about the strange moans, the cosmic cube, it’s time with Hercules, he never in a million years could’ve predicted the sight that met his eyes when crossed the threshold of his living room. Ben was naked and lying on his back, his head propped up only slightly by the couch behind him. Steve Rogers, the man who was known around the world for his upstanding gentlemanly conduct, was bouncing up and down on Ben’s dick. Perched above them, Johnny sat on the couch casually jerking off. “Morning, Strech,” Ben managed to moan out just as Rogers body lurched forward. The Captain braced himself on Thing’s shoulder and began ferociously jack rabbiting down and back into Ben’s groin.

Reed blinked the confusion from his eyes, “What the hell happened here?” 

“Steve lost a bet to Ben.” Johnny said, as if that explained everything. 

“The Cube-“ Reed began,  
“Don’t worry, I haven’t let it out of my sight.” Steve crowed out, trying not to lose focus. He hadn’t lost sight though. The infernal object daintily rested on a nearby coffee table well in Steve’s line of sight and in its ‘protective’ case. Reed’s mind was still try to recalibrate to all of this and the fact none of these men showed any sign of slowing down to even have a conversation didn’t help the mental whiplash. In fact it was in this moment that Johnny frantically shouted “Fuck! Fu-“ 

“Language!” Steve panted looking up at the Torch. 

“Sorry, sir.” Johnny groaned “It’s just… I’m just… Oh God- er Gosh!!!!!” Johny’s dick erupted, raining a sizable wad down onto Roger’s face. Cap was completely unfazed by the glob of cum landing on his forehead and dripping down the side of his face. 

“Damned Hercules. Damned cube,” Reed growled and shot his hand out towards the container, but as soon as his fingers touched the handle it emitted another flash of light. Reed let out a startled scream.

It took only seconds for Tony to come crashing through the living room window, Namor in tow. “Sounded like it might be time for back…” Tony snarked as the dust from the crash entrance still settled. “…up.” He finished in flat amazement as he realized what was going on in that room. 

Namor for his part didn’t bother being shocked by the superhero threeway. His concerns where more pressing. “Tony can you move?” Namor asked struggling against an immobilizing force that engulfed his body. 

“What? Ummm….” Tony tried to move a leg but he was suspended in thin air. “I… uhh… no.” 

It was then Sue made herself visible once more. Present the whole time apparently, she held a hand up trapping the invaders in one of her trademark forcefields. “What are you doing invading our home?” Mama bear was none too please with someone breaking in on her family, heroes or not.

“It’s OK, Susan. They’re with me.” Reed offered a solemn assurance. Something was happening. Something just happened. He eyed the Cosmic Cube in his hand. He’d been afraid of it moments ago for some reason. With each second it became less clear. With each second his body swelled. The long lanky Richards’ upper body was growing thicc and fat before everyone’s very eyes.

“The cube is giving you muscles, Reed.” Tony announced loudly, with clear alarm as if for some reason this should be cause for concern. 

“No it’s not.” Reed replied deftly. His growth continuing well along its pace, “I’m using my elasticity to change my appearance. I honestly don’t know why I don’t do it more often.” 

“Neither do I,” Johnny said letting out a wolf whistle. The young horndog seemed to waste no time recovering from his previous orgasm. He licked his lips.

“You like the look I take it,” Reed cocked a head to the side, embarrassingly flattered by Johnny’s complement. His brother-in-law had always treated him like a fuddy-duddy. To have Johnny openly lust after him well it was like a jock complimenting a nerd.

But Sue was the one to answer “Of course. It makes you look so strong and manly.” 

“Yeah, keep that up and I might have to start playing with Sue’s toys again.” Johnny smirked. 

Sue shot Johnny a glare, “You can’t just sleep with my husband.” 

“You… you do want to sleep with me though?” Reed arched an eyebrow. 

“Are you people truly this blind!!! Can you not see-” Namor shouted in a rage pushing against Sue’s barrier. 

The cube didn’t like that. It let off a new pulse that left Tony and Namor stupified. And when the dots faded from their eyes, Johnny, Reed, and Sue were all looking towards Namor. (Steve was still quite happily riding Ben.) “You were saying?” Sue asked. 

“I was saying…” Namor began, “I was saying that you and I have been sexually attracted to each other for ages. If Reed wants to fuck Johnny, you should allow him so that I may in turn fuck you.” 

“Hmmm,” Reed thought. The man had for the moment stopped inflating settling at biceps twice their typical size and pecs to rival Cap’s over there. “That does seem like the most logical solution. And I’m a logical person. Susan, thoughts?” 

“I would gladly let you have sex with Johnny if it means finally having Namor in me.” She said releasing the merman from his invisible prison. 

“Then it’s settled.” Namor said crossing passed the commotion in the middle without a second thought. “Come, Susan, I wish to do this in Reed’s bed.” He took the Invisible Woman’s hand and she lead him towards the hallway. “Reed, do check in later. When I’m done fucking your wife I may feel up to fucking you.” 

“That would be quite considerate.” Reed said with a smile as the two exited the room. 

With Sue gone Tony fell out of his visible bubble clattering to the ground. “Now this gives a new meaning to getting your rocks off,” He jibed as he approached the cum soaked Cap. 

“Very funny, Tony.” Steve replied dryly. His hips had moved from a fast and furious bucking to a more slow torturously pleasant slide. But Cap’s careful rhythm was thrown off as Tony’s metal hands clasped down on his shoulders reversing his course and pushing him down hard on Ben. The unexpected change got a gasp from both Cap and Ben. Part of Steve almost felt guilty with this being Ben’s ‘reward’ for winning, he was enjoying it so much. Ben’s thick monster cock was absolutely destroying his near virgin hole and Steve’s body was definitely responding to it. When he began straddling Ben he had been completely flaccid, now he was painfully erect, leaking spurts of pre-cum without touching himself once. How had he not been doing this his whole life? 

“I gotta know how you did it, Ben. We’ve all been working on him for years, me, Bucky, Falcon, T’Challa… he never caves no matter who.” Tony said glancing down at the burly rockman who was now being used as Steve personal trampoline. 

“I beat him in a wrestling match,” Ben panted. 

“Smart. A Boy Scout always pays his debts.” Tony chuckled “But if wrestling was the answer none of us ever stood a chance.” Tony bemused. 

“You do now.” Steve huffed. 

“Wait… what?” 

“You’re here. I’m hard. If Ben doesn’t object I want your lips on my cock, soldier.” Tony looked to Ben who gave him a nod. The millionaire didn’t have to be asked twice. The notorious sexpot had been trying to get this particular cock in him for years (Hadn’t he?). He dropped to his knees and began gagging down Cap’s dick.

On the other side of the room Reed had scooped Johnny up in one giant palm and pulled his brother-in-law to his chest. Per Jonny’s request he ballooned even larger, almost cartoonish in appearance. His veins articulate in his new massive stature. Johnny’s lips were against Reed’s. “You sure you’re ready for this firecracker,” Johnny smugly whispered.

Reed let out a chuckle, his voice now booming from his new physique. “Oh I’m ready. I fear you may be the one who didn’t fully think this through.” With that Reed doubled his own cock in both length and thickness. 

Johnny’s eyes flit down a nervous grin wiping across his face. “Do it,” he whispered. In an instant Reed’s member bent up at an impossible angle and darted into Johnny’s eager hole. The young blonde’s eyes rolled back into his head as Reed’s dick dove deep in him, surging in size again while it was in him. More than that though Reed let the pillowy muscle chest press out, ass the giant hand around Jonny’s waist jolted in size. Johnny was being squeezed inside and out from every angle and all he could do was let out one long elated “FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!”

“Language!”

***

Charle’s Xaviers eyes went wide. He shot up in his seat glancing from Dr. Strange to Blackbolt. The three remaining members of the Illuminati had been waiting in the bunker and were growing suspicious about how long this was taking. Charles decided to reach out Reed’s mind. “They’re… compromised by the cube.” 

“Then we must go help them.” Stephen said.

“No.” Charles insisted “We can’t fight the cube. We can only hope to make it listen. We need to find Hercules. We need to do it fast before the cube’s influence spreads further.” Xavier knew that by now Hercules was far from Earth. Luckily Krakoa had teleport relays reaching as far as Shiar space. Somehow he very much doubted it would matter, because if what he saw was correct the cube had a very specific vision for how people should act and it would only grow hungrier to enforce that idea on all of the Earth… all of the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Johnny/Reed scene was inspired by the art work of the fabulous Blitz Turner. Not sharing the exact picture because it's on his Patreon (which is well worth the subscription). And you should also check out his Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration Blitzy! (https://twitter.com/BlitzTurner)


End file.
